Talk:Medicine
}} Style Concerns *Needs to be alphabetized. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:04, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Needs to be completed, or at least have more info added. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:04, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Needs to have a picture well at least the rest should have a picture *A tad more info could be added - [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Need tons more references. Echostar 15:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) what i think i think we need more pictures 21:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Come on, if we put more pictures the article is going to be a big mess. Anybody could search a picture of the herbs, actually. AppleDapple :3 21:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Chamomile am i the only one who's noticed that in the original series, Fireheart says that chamomile isn't a travelling herb, but in OoTS it is? 21:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have also noticed that, odd. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for actually making a comment! I posted that before I joined the wiki. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion for layout I'd say more info about the herbs would be welcome. For example: picture, when to gather, where to find (on the Clan territories - if it is known), etc. Useful especially for those who write fanfic. I thought of a layout like this: |} A drawback is that in a fixed layout like this, we cannot add much text to an entry (like it is currently at Yew and Nighstade) - but do we really need that much description? Anyway we can add it as a referenced footnote if really needed. Colour coding: red = treatment of wounds, injuries and associated problems (e.g. infections, pain); yellow = treatment of disease, sickness; green = other beneficial effects (chamomile, thyme); gray = poison What do you think? Waitingforspring 18:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very nice to me, I think it'd be a great layout, but I'd suggest asking Grayravenpaw or Icestorm before changing over the whole page, as they are the leader and deputy of Project World, and they oversee all types of pages like this. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I think personally this rocks, but seriously, you should ask them before changing the page, or they might get mad. Keep up the good ideas, wfs! Brightflight 20:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, that's why I posted this on the Talk page instead if starting to change the main page. Waitingforspring 20:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks great!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Might get mad? Brightflight, you could try for a million years, but you wouldn't be able to make me mad. Waitingforspring, I think it's quite good, but is the Harvesting section required?ҖѬ ѥ 04:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I added that line to avoid having a blank space there; we can replace it with some other property if you got an idea for one Waitingforspring 05:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, a new version below (harvesting removed). Waitingforspring 14:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The new layout is much better. Its good that you removed the harvesting, it was not really needed. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) |} The layout is very nice, good work Helix. =) It should be used. Are you going to post this on PW's talk page? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Ice, as you see from the timestamp, this was an idea back in February, however I abandoned it soon due to the work it needed, and the restriction of the layout / format. I might take it up again some day though, but not in the near future. Helixtalk 19:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, can I help out with it? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I would be personally willing to resurrect this part of the project and start sorting information. I do think that keeping the information limited to what we learn directly from the books would be wise, however. At least for the time being. Right now our herbs page is little more than a glorified copy of the list in SotC and that should go away. And formatting would make direct copy/pasting more difficult for those too lazy to be bothered with making up their own list. 18:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :By resurrecting, do you mean changing to the layout proposed above (with the suggested changes like limiting to book descriptions of course?) 18:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I really like this idea. I would help as well, as much as I could. 23:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Err... I'm not part of Project World, but I'd like to help. [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 01:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The layout suggested above really could make it stand apart from SotC's list. I'd be willing to help out with this. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 21:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Love the layout, but all the pictures featured in the articles are made up of some type of animation/ drawing matching up with how the stories are fictional. We don't go around looking on google for a real cat that somewhat looks like the character in the book. Instead we make the drawings. It's part of what makes this Wiki special. We create the pictures . It wouldn't be so hard as to just draw a picture of that on paint or pixlr. It's a suggestion. It would be a little more work, but i think it would pay off. Other than that i love the layout. Atelda 04:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps something like this? Atelda 04:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the table is a great idea. it's much better than just a load of information. Love your picture of the marigold, Atelda! 06:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the table is a great idea, and the picture is great, but I think we should use real pictures, because the cats are fictional and made-up, but the herbs are real, and actually exist. 22:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The herbs are real, but we don't use them. They become fictional when used. Atelda 00:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I think Helix's idea from back in February is fantastic! I might be able to set up the template for it. Does anyone have any other suggestions for the layout? I think we should use the actual picture of the plant though, not a drawn one. Nightshine 01:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree that we should use real pictures. 03:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uses Should we only include the uses of herbs in the books, or can we also have other uses that the Erins ignored? For example, thyme can be used to fight infections, but it's only ever used for shock. Raven Randomness! 23:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) My suggestion is that we should include only the uses of the herbs in the book. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Nonsense in Heather Flower Entry Just as a note, for whoever wrote it and whoever knows where the mention came from and what the books actually say on it... The statement made in Heather Flower ("It can be mixed into poultices, to make them sweeter and easier to swallow.") is complete nonsense. I didn't change it because I don't know if that's a direct book quote or not (I haven't read most of the latest series). Poultices are applied to the outside of the body, not consumed. Flavor would be irrelevant to them. [[User:Kitsufox| '''Kitsufox' ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 18:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's not fixed... and I didn't fix it because I wasn't sure if the flavor angle was used in the books (and it may be, the Erin's aren't exactly sticklers for technical detail, afterall). To put it simply, you don't eat a poultice. Ever. You put a poultice on the outside of the body. Seriously. Look it up. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the flavor would be illogical, because cats can't taste sweet anyway. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..I thought I fixed it. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 14:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Fixed and added reference. All herbs should be referenced though, especially those not in the list in SotC; adding it to my to-do list. 14:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What about heather flower in cough/greencough medicine? Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 17:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Find the place in the book, edit the article and cite that usage. That's all there is to it. There's not even a need to check it with some anyone and no-one should change it without checking your citation if you cite it. 19:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Blackberry leaves On page 411 of SkyClan's Destiny, Echosong tells Frecklepaw to fetch her blackberry leaves to treat bee stings. Should that be added in this article? 21:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, including the citation that you've found. 00:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sorry, I don't know how to add citations. Could someone else do that? 02:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Link to more pages This is my first time trying this. I think we should link to more pages. That would help with content. YatzTalk 12:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, then lets get to it! YatzTalk 13:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Name of Article Most of the time, the Medicine cats call these "Herbs" so I am asking why is it called Medicine? Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 16:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably so it sounds a little more encyclopedic. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorrel Shouldn't sorrel be counted as a herb? In ''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Jayfeather and Brightheart were stating traveling herbs for the journey and sorrel was one of them. Shouldn't sorrel be included? 21:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes it should be, you can go ahead and included it since it has a citation. Atelda 21:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC)